With the vast array of video editing tools available, many people can readily edit existing video and incorporate special effects to customize videos and to produce stylish graphics. Today, media content such as movies, television shows, and music videos are made widely available in DVD format. One of the appealing features of DVDs and other formats such as BLU-RAY Disc and HD DVD (High Definition Digital Video Disc) is the interactive menus offered on such storage mediums in addition to the main content itself.
These interactive menus have become an integral part in fully enjoying media content, such as a movie or television show on a DVD. Consumers can, for example, select specific chapters to view, set audio/video options (language for the movie to be played in, subtitles, etc.), and watch additional footage such as a “behind-the-scenes” look in making the movie. Some DVDs even offer “alternate endings” where consumers can actually select an ending of their choice should they not like the original ending. Today, most personal desktop and laptop computers are sold with one or more DVD-ROM players built in, thereby allowing customized effects to be incorporated. One common problem with traditional video editing solutions, however, is the degree of time and complexity involved in the overall editing process. The degree of complexity may increase if an individual desires to edit more than one DVD.